For the Fallen
by roslintower
Summary: Because this was the day they died, and he didn't want to celebrate it. Teddy/Victoire, Teddy/Lucy. Oneshot.


A/N: Hello everyone. This was written for the Hogwarts Online prompt 'a time to remember'. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the lovely poem _For the Fallen. _

A Time to Remember

* * *

'…_They went with songs to the battle, they were young,  
Straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow.  
They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted,  
They fell with their faces to the foe._

_They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old;  
Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn.  
At the going down of the sun and in the morning  
We will remember them.'_

For the Fallen, by Laurence Binyon (1869 – 1943)

* * *

_2__nd__ May, 2013_

A boy lay on a grassy field, staring up at the stars illuminating the night sky. His hand traced the shapes of the stars in the night sky, a wolf, a chained princess, a dog, and three nymphs. His hair was a vibrant shade of pink, contrasting sharply with the green of the grass. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to remember something, anything about them. Nothing came.

He scrunched up his eyes and tried even harder. Still nothing. He wanted to scream with frustration, why couldn't he remember his own parents?

'Teddy?'

A feminine, high voice called out his name. He glanced towards the tall, blonde girl to whom the voice belonged as she walked gracefully towards him, her hair shining silver in the starlight. She sat down beside him, leaning back so that her long hair swung gently and a few strands tickled Teddy's face. His cheeks burned from the sheer nearness of her presence, and he fervently hoped that she couldn't hear his heart accelerating.

Victoire didn't say anything, or comment on his pink hair. She joined him in staring up at the stars, and after a while of peaceful, companionable silence Teddy's thumping heart slowed. He didn't know how long they stayed there like that, watching the clouds drift past in the night sky. Time seemed to be endless in that grassy field.

Victoire sighed, then turned to look at the fuchsia-haired boy lying in the grass beside her. 'Let's go back to the house, Teddy,' she said, standing up. Teddy tried not to think about how much he liked the way she said his name. He sat up, not bothering to brush off the bits of grass that had stuck into his hair.

'I'd rather not,' he said. The party was still going on back at the house, and he always felt like an outsider at the family gatherings. He looked at Victoire again, at her sparkling blue eyes and beautiful, delicate face, and wondered if she would stay with him.

'Come on, Teddy,' she coaxed, taking his hand. 'It's a party! There's great music and I'll dance with you.'

'No, Victoire,' he said, and immediately feeling guilty as her face fell at his words. Teddy struggled to find words to explain how he felt.

'It's just – this was the day they died,' he said, awkwardly. 'I don't want – it just feels wrong to celebrate it. I know that the war ended on this day, but I don't think we should be happy today.'

He looked up at Victoire, hoping that she would understand. She smiled gently, and knelt down.

'Your parents didn't die so that you could be sad, Teddy,' she said. 'They gave their lives so that you could be happy! Stop moping around, and come inside with me.'

She looked expectantly at him, her blue eyes wide and hopeful. Teddy smiled mirthlessly, shook his head and withdrew his hand from hers. She didn't understand either.

'I'm not moping,' he said, then lay back down on the grass, staring hard at the stars so that he couldn't see the hurt expression on Victoire's face.

A while after Victoire had left, a second figure made her way towards the pink-haired boy. Bushes rustled as she pushed past them, and she walked towards him with none of the grace Victoire had. Dropping onto the grass beside Teddy, she stared directly at the boy until a small smile quirked his lips and he looked at her.

'All right, Lucy,' said Teddy, 'what do you want?'

Lucy brushed her black hair out of her eyes, and gave Teddy a smouldering glare. 'I want to know why my cousin is crying her eyes out in the bathroom.'

Teddy winced, and rolled over. 'Victoire's crying?'

'She sure is, you prat,' Lucy snapped. 'What did you say to her?'

Teddy sighed. 'I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. She wanted me to come in and dance with her, and I refused. I'm sorry if I was bit sharp with her.'

Lucy's brown eyes, so different from Victoire's blue ones, softened visibly. She lay down beside Teddy, and said, 'I'll admit that she's easily hurt –

He grinned, knowing that he was forgiven.

'- but why did you refuse? Teddy, I know you. You've … you've liked her for ages, and now you know she likes you.'

'They died today, Lucy,' he said softly. 'This is supposed to be a time to remember them.'

That was all he had to say. Lucy understood immediately.

* * *

_3__rd__ May, 2013_

'…Fifteen years ago, in this very hall, countless students and alumni of Hogwarts sacrificed their lives. They gave their lives so that we may live, and that for us, there would be a tomorrow. From now and onwards, let us name this day, in honour of those who died, and most especially the one who died and came back, Harry Potter Day. Let this day be a time to remember them.

Thank you.'

Professor McGonagall sat back down into her chair as applause thundered through the Great Hall. As Lucy clapped, she nudged Teddy's elbow and smiled at him.

He smiled back.


End file.
